gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Game Shakers. The season premiered was on September 12, 2015 and the and concluded on May 21, 2016. There were 26 episodes ordered in the first season, but 25 were produced. Four of them have been pushed back to Season 2. Cast 'Main Cast' *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G 'Recurring Cast' *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Regi Davis as Andrew Sammich *Amanda Payton as Jackie Griffin 'Guest Cast' *Jacob Hopkins as Landru *Jackie Jacobson as Pompay *Eugene Kim as Doug *Tohoru Masamune as Alan *Stuart Allan as Todd *Grant Palmer as Nate *Brian Dunkleman as Bruce *Troy Blendell as Dr. LoeB *Patrick Robert-Smith as Officer Manly *Pam Cook as Mrs. Kendall *Isabella Blake-Thomas as Peggy *Tanner Buchanan as Mason Kendall *Tyler Carney as Tyler *Kylierae Condon as Abby *Patrick Faulkner as Stewart *Eden McCoy as Crystal *Haley Powell as Jodi *Indira G. Wilson as Diana DeVane *David L. King as Captain Green *Anders Westlund as Scott *Carolyn Dodd as Olivia *Alexandre Chan as Bobby Dong *Maritza Carbera as Becca *Aidan Alizbeh as Nathan *Darin Toonder as Dr. Jenkins *Victor Amayo as Chris *Riley Go as Kim *Galen Howard as Arthur *Tora Kim as Betty Dong *Harley Morenstein as Big Vicious Special Guests * GloZell as herself * Matt Bennett as himself * Jake Farrow as the voice of Rex * Yvette Brown as Helen Dubois * David Moss as himself * ProJared as himself * Jemery Rowley as Jerrold Episodes *1-2. 9/12/15 - Sky Whale (101-102) *3. 9/19/15 - Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons (104) *4. 9/26/15 - Dirty Blob (105) *5. 10/03/15 - MeGo the Freakish Robot (106) *6. 10/10/15 - Tiny Pickles (103) *7. 10/24/15 - Scared Tripless (108) *8. 11/07/15 - Trip Steals the Jet (107) *9. 11/14/15 - Lost on the Subway (109) *10. 11/21/15 - You Bet Your Bunny (110) *11. 11/28/15 - A Reggae Potato Christmas (111) *12. 1/09/16 - Poison Pie (113) *13. 1/16/16 - Party Crashers (112) *14. 1/23/16 - The Girl Power Awards (116) *15. 1/30/16 - A Job for Jimbo (115) *16. 2/06/16 - Shark Explosion (118) *17. 2/20/16 - Nasty Goats (114) *18. 2/27/16 - Babe's Fake Disease (119) *19. 3/05/16 - The Diss Track (117) *20-21. 5/21/16 - Revenge @ Tech Fest (124-125) Trivia *Game Shakers is shot back to back with Season 2 of Henry Danger. This is the second time Dan has done this. With the first time being with the 3rd season of Victorious and 5th season of iCarly. *26 episodes were order for the first season but only 25 were actually produced and it is unknown the reason why this was done. * There will be special guests such as: GloZell, Matt Bennett, Yvette Brown, David Moss & ProJared. * Unlike other Dan shows, Game Shakers is set on the East Coast and not on the West Coast. * Production started on April 22, 2015. * The season wrapped production on December 22, 2015. *Starting with the episode Poison Pie, Game Shakers airing slot moved to 8:00PM instead of 8:30PM *Nathan Kress directed few episodes of the show along with Henry Danger. *After The Diss Track, the show took an airing hiatus. The next episodes to air were on May 21st, which was two episodes together, as a special, as it was the Season 1 finale. *There are two one hour specials in the season, Sky Whale and Revenge @ Tech Fest. References Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Episode Guide